Careful What You Witch For
is the third episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 25th, 2019. Synopsis THE STRUGGLE IS REAL ⁠— While Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Harry (Rupert Evans) try to crack the Book of Elders, Macy (Madeleine Mantock) struggles with the good and bad aspects of her demon side. Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) competes with Jordan (Jordan Donica) for a promotion. Macy ventures out alone and meets an injured and terrified witch named Abigael (Poppy Drayton). Mel and Harry visit another dimension. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast * Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina Chandra Guest Cast * Geoffrey Blake as The Sentinel Co-Starring * Leo Rano as Callum * Christin Park as Swan * Adil Zaidi as Zach * Meghan Gardiner as Apparition Wife * Dexter August Geddes as Apparition Boy #1 * Breslin Franklin Geddes as Apparition Boy #2 * Barry Nerdling as Vagrant Demon #1 * Kory Grim as Vagrant Tongue Demon Magical Notes Spells * Malleaorum ** Used by Maggie to influence the interviewer to avoid the background check on her. The spell required some type of dust to be blown at the intended target. * Desiccation Spell **Used by Macy and Abigael to vanquish Callum. Potions *'Astral Projection Tea' ** Used by Mel and Harry to astral project to the astral plane to find the Sentinel, and by Katrina to keep them tethered to the physical plane. Powers *'Electrokinesis:' The Book of Elders knocked back Macy, Abigael and Callum. *'Mesmerizing:' Used by Callum to mesmerize Swan. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to orb with Mel in the astral plane. *'Power Negation:' The cage that demons imprisoned Macy and Abigael in negated powers. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Macy. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Abigael to attack demons. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel in the astral plane to freeze Katrina. *'Tongue Elasticity:' Used by a demon to capture Macy and Abigael. Artifacts *'Book of Elders:' the Elders' tome of extremely powerful magic. *'Book of Elders Cipher:' Given to Mel by the Sentinel to help them translate the Book of Elders. It is in the shape of a scarab. *'Dagger:' The weapon of the demon that had captured Macy and Abigael. It is later used by Macy and Abigael to vanquish Callum with the assistance of a spell. *'Power Negating Cage:' Used by the vagrant demons to trap Macy and Abigael. Trivia * This is the first episode to credit Poppy Drayton as Abigael as a regular. Unanswered Questions *Who is Abigael? *Will they be able to translate the Book of Elders and restore their powers? *How will Maggie help Jordan? *Will they find the Assassin? References to the Original Charmed *The original series had an episode with a similar title, Be Careful What You Witch For. **In both series, it was an episode of the second season. *Macy went to San Francisco to rescue Abigael. In the original series, San Francisco was the city the Charmed Ones lived in. *Mel and Harry meditate to astral project to the Sentinel's astral plane. Astral projection was Prue's—one of the Charmed Ones—power developed in season two. *Maggie used an influencer spell on Zach to get the position of assistant manager and cost Jordan his gym at SafeSpace as a consequence. This resembles when Paige cast a spell to help a woman gain custody of her son and cost a colleague his promotion. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.73 million U.S. viewers. * The title is a reference to the phrase Careful What You Wish For. * Geoffrey Blake guest starred in this episode as the Sentinel. He guest starred as Strife, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the original series. Quotes ---- :Maggie: "I've seen things, Jordan. Things that would make a grown man cry. Even a very grown one. Like you." ---- :Katrina (to Harry and Mel): "We all feel a bit of powerless these days. Now the universe doesn't always give us what we want, but it always give us what we need." ---- :The Sentinel: "Just remember, nothing in life or death is without consequence." ---- :Harry: "But what if you're wrong?" :Mel: "But what if I'm right? ---- :The Sentinel: "To be fair, the Book of Elders contains the greatest secrets and spells in all of witchcraft. Old magic. Dead magic. Healing magic. Dangerous magic..." ---- :Macy (to Abigael): "I trusted you the first time. I will not make that mistake again." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x03 Promo (1).jpg 2x03 Promo (2).jpg 2x03 Promo (3).jpg 2x03 Promo (4).jpg 2x03 Promo (5).jpg 2x03 Promo (6).jpg 2x03 Promo (7).jpg 2x03 Promo (8).jpg |-|Screencaps= Book of Elders Electrokinesis.gif Astral Projection Tea.gif Tongue Elasticity.gif Malleaorum.gif 2x03 Mel Temporal Stasis.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 3 Careful What You Witch For Promo The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (2x03) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2